happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes
This is a list of the Happy Tree Friends Internet and tv episodes. There are 3 seasons so far for the Internet shorts with different animators and 13 episodes for the first season of the TV series, each half hour episode split into 3 seven minute episodes, there have also been reports that a second TV Series is in the works. Internet Shorts Season 1 (2000 - 2003) Season 2 (2003 - 2005) |} Season 3 (2007 - present) TV Series Season 1 (2006) Episode 1 Original Airdate: September 25, 2006 Episode 2 Original Airdate: October 2, 2006 Episode 3 Original Airdate: October 9, 2006 Episode 4 Original Airdate: October 30, 2006 Episode 5 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 6 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 7 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 8 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 9 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 10 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 11 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 12 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 13 Original Airdate: , 2006 Character Pop-ups *'The Intro' has: **Pop raising Cub up and down; **Giggles and Cuddles on swings; **Petunia and Toothy on a seesaw; **Flaky, Nutty and Sniffles on a merry-go-round with Lumpy by the side *'Cuddles' skateboarding over logs *'Giggles' ice skates in a curve *'Toothy' licks a lollipop. The pop-up box change from him biting it to smiling while greeting you *'Lumpy' in a toilet with a roll of toilet paper on his antler *'Petunia' with withered flowers *'Handys truck's hook is lowered *'Nutty''' hops from a bush to an ice cream *'Sniffles' magnifying an ant from an ant hole *'Pop' bringing Cub down a slide *'Flaky' near hopping chicks *'The Mole' walks on a path moving his stick *'Disco Bear' in a background with stars and a disco ball shining on him *'Russell' lowering his fishing line *'Lifty & Shifty' tugging a chain of sausage *'Mime' shows his balloon animal *'Cro-Marmot' stands still as his mirror flips between day and night *'Flippy' salutes a flag **In "Double Whammy Part 2", he holds a bowie knife and pulls off his trademark flipped-out look while standing in the red background with the title *'Splendid' flies around Earth *'End Credits' has: **Cuddles turning the crank to roll the credits Irregular Episodes *'"Banjo Frenzy":' The original pilot episode starring an unnamed Dinosaur (probably the early version of Lumpy (outside) and Flippy (personality wise)) and early versions of Cuddles, Toothy and Giggles (Although Giggles is Blue, instead of pink.). Deaths: *Early Version Giggles *Early Version Cuddles *Early Version Toothy *'"Intimate Spotlight":' An interview with the HTF character Cro-Marmot. Deaths: None *'"Enter the Garden":' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninjas. Deaths: *3 Generic Tree Ninjas *'"Books of Fury":' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninjas. (Cameo appearance of Panda Mom) Deaths: *3 Generic Tree Ninjas *'"Dino-Sore Days":' Special black and white episode starring Cro-Marmot unfrozen. Deaths: *Cro-Marmot *'"Mole in the City":' Starring The Mole and The Rat. Featuring Pig Child and Elephant Balloon Vendor. Deaths: *Elephant Balloon Vendor *Pig Child *The Rat *'"Ski Patrol":' An episode about the parody of the how to do cartoon of the 1950s starring Lumpy. Featuring Toothy, Cuddles and Giggles. With appearances by Flaky, Petunia, and numerous Generic Tree Friends. Deaths: *Petunia *Flaky *Numerous Generic Tree Friends *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *'"Asbestos I Can Do":' Starring Lumpy. (Easter Egg Episode) Deaths: None *'"The Carpal Tunnel of Love"' (Fall Out Boy Music Video): Starring Cuddles and Giggles. Featuring Lumpy, The Mole, Toothy, and Nutty. Special guest stars Fall Out Boy band members. Cameo appearance of Handy as an icon on his truck. Deaths: *Nutty *Toothy *The Mole *All 4 Fall Out Boy Band Members *Giggles *Cuddles *Lumpy *'"Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode"' A special episode that will not appear on the Happy Tree Friends web site. Staring: Nutty. Featuring Lifty, Shifty, Petunia, The Mole, Sniffles and Cuddles. Deaths: *Petunia *Lifty *Shifty *The Mole Smoochies A smoochie is a video that includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. Cuddles's Pet Smoochie Congratulations! You've just adopted a Happy Tree Friend of your very own! Love him to death! Feed: A carrot falls down. Cuddles takes a bite out of it & chokes to death due to his carrot allergy. Sleep: Passes out after being drugged on tranquilizers shot from outside the screen, from all directions. He is hit by nine of them. One hits his left eye. From the number of tranquilizers shot, he might not have survived. Clean: A shower appears. Just as Cuddles was about to enjoy his bath, the room starts to be flooded. Drowns when the water reaches the ceiling. His body sinks, then floats after he is dead. Giggles's Valentine Smoochie A Happy Tree Friend Valentine just for you! Flowers: A bouquet of roses falls down. Due to her allergy, she starts sneezing uncontrollably. She does a final sneeze, and tries to stop it by covering her nose, but it is so strong that it blows her brain out. Her brain sticks to the wall and the blood splatters into a heart shape. She lies face down on the floor, with a hole at the back of her head. Cupid: Giggles gets a pair of wings an a Cupid arrow and bow. Just after she shoots an arrow, she is shot 11 times in the back with love arrows from outside the screen. One goes through the back of her head. She falls face down on the floor and slides slowly down the arrow shafts. Note: Giggles licks an envelope, but gets a papercut that cuts off her tongue. She dies of massive blood loss while trying to reattach her tongue. She falls backwards into a pool of her own blood, then you see what was written on her letter. Toothy's Easter Smoochie Congratulations! You have just adopted a Happy Tree Friend of your very own! Love him to death! Yummy: Toothy swallows several easter eggs. The eggs then hatch, and six chicks burst out of his stomach. Goody: An Easter egg rolls by and hatches. A snake burst out of the egg. Toothy is strangled by the snake and his eyes pop out. After he dies, the snake tries to swallow him many times, but his head is too big. Tasty: Eats an Easter egg, but it isn't tasty-it's rotten! Toothy then throws up on the screen and falls face down in his pool of vomit. It can be assumed that he is dead. The vomit spelled out "Happy Easter". Petunia's Summertime Smoochie Petunia's Summertime Adventures Swim: A rubber bath tub falls down into the room. Petunia takes out a rubber duck, puts it in the water, when bubbles suddenly appear. A huge shark burst out, and bites her into half. The shark sinks and the rubber duck remains untouched. Spin: Petunia gets a pinwheel. It spins as the wind blows. Suddenly, the wind blows so hard that her face is thrashed by the pinwheel. The wind stops. Her face is gone. Sprinkle: A hose appears. She uses the hose to water a flower when suddenly the water runs out. The water in her hose is blocked, causing it to expand and pushes her into the viewers screen. Her body is then crushed into a bloody mush. Nutty's Party Smoochie Nutty's Party Gifts just for you Toy: Receives a yo-yo. One of his teeth gets knocked out by the yo-yo. Angrily, he throws the yo-yo very hard, which results in a very hard sleeper which rubs against his privates and produces a 'buzzing' sound. His fur then catches on fire. Gift: A present with balloons tied to it falls in front of Nutty. He gleefully unwraps the present, somehow getting the strings of the balloons tied around his neck without noticing, and finds a pair of heavy scissors in the box. He gets mad and throws it down, the balloons then lift him off the ground and he starts choking. Trying to reach the scissors, he suffocates and slowly floats up and down. Treat: Gets a go-cart but dies of carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning from the gas released by the go-cart. Sniffles's Science Smoochie Sniffles plays with science! Jet: Sniffles puts on a jet pack, but it is so strong it rips his arms off. He then dies of blood loss, and the airborne jet pack runs out of fuel and crushes his remains. Magnet: Holds a giant magnet, but then several magnetized objects impale him, one being the heavy scissors Nutty had. Mix: Drinks a chemical he made that makes objects grow big. His internal organs then grew big, eventually ejected from his body and fills the screen, squeezing Sniffles to his death. Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Play baseball with Flaky Catch: A baseball gets thrown at Flaky's left eye, which bruises it so badly it causes her eye to pop out in a fountain of blood. A catcher's mask falls shortly afterwards. Bat: A metal bat and an old wooden bat fall around Flaky. She shakes her head at the wooden bat, and picks up the metal bat. The bat acts as an electric rod, therefore striking her with lightning. A baseball is then thrown at her and the upper half of her body disinegrates into ashes. Gum: Flaky blows up a gum bubble to an enormous size. It then pops, leaving Flaky's face covered with gum, suffocating her. Pop's BBQ Smoochie Go grillin' with Pop! Light: Lights a BBQ grill with meths, but is too powerful and the grill explodes. The grill then comes back down to earth, landing on Pop's head, charcoal pieces then fall and burn a hole through his head. Corn: Pop eats some corn, but then a flame from the grill pops the corn inside him, presumably crushing his organs. Kabob: The kabob stick impales Pop through the eye and out of the other side of his head. Mime's Olympic Smoochie Let the Mime games begin! Hammer Throw: A heavy, metal ball attached by a chain to a handle drops down next to Mime. He picks it up and begins spinning it, but when he lets go, it bounces off the confined walls of the screen and smashes his brain out of his head. Hurdles: A pair of running shoes drop down and Mime hops into them. A hurdle then drops down and Mime runs at it, but trips because his shoelaces are tangled together. He slices the top part of his head and brain off. He crawls to get the top of his head back, but the bar of the hurdle falls and slices off his face, his arms, and another part of his brain. Weights: A long barbell falls in front of Mime and he successfully lifts it above his head. A small bird lands on the right side of it and Mime begins tilting, but he regains his balance when the bird moves to the center of the barbell. Two larger birds land on the left and right sides of the barbell and all seems fine until Mime drops the barbell. This splits him in half vertically. Kringles Kringles were special short holiday messages (set during christmas) released as parodies of typical animated greeting cards. Kringle Bells: Hope you get a kick out of the holidays! A reindeer kicks Petunia unconscious. Deaths: *Petunia Kringle Tree: Wishing you a merry axe-mas! Lumpy swings his axe at a tree, but hits Giggles in the face. Deaths: *Giggles Kringle Feast: Warmest Wishes! Cub, Giggles, Toothy, Flippy, Cuddles and Petunia pass out from a gas leak. Lumpy lights a match, causing a gigantic explosion which wipes out the forest and, of course, kills all in the house. Deaths: *Cub *Giggles *Toothy *Flippy, Nutty, or Lifty and Shifty (possible) *Cuddles *Petunia *Lumpy *Every other creature in the Forest, including the rest of the 20 main HTF characters. (possible) Note: *Possibly Flippy, but only his feet are seen, so you could assume it to be Nutty. Similarly, it could be Lifty or Shifty, although they are always together. It could also be a Generic Tree Friend, but this is still unlikely because they are used en masse generally, when a large crowd is required. Judging by the shade of green the feet are, however, it looks like the feet most likely belong to either Lifty or Shifty. Kringle Karols: I have only ice for you! As Lumpy, Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles sing a Christmas carol in front of an open door, the door is slammed causing a massive icicle to fall onto Cuddles face, killing him (Toothy tries hopelessly to resuscitate him). Giggles' hair burns because the burning candles in their hands fell on her. Lumpy runs away, screaming. Deaths: *Cuddles *Giggles (debatable) Kringle Frosty: Hope I run into you this season! As Lumpy skis down the mountain, he unwittingly runs into Toothy and Sniffles, who are impaled on his skis. Deaths: *Toothy *Sniffles Kringle Presents: Keep track of all your blessings! Cub drools on the tracks of an electric train and is electrocuted. He gets knocked out and the toy train goes through his head. Deaths: *Cub Action Series: Ka-Pow! A spin-off about Flippy, Splendid and Buddhist Monkey starring in an action series. Flippy stars in W.A.R. (Weapon Animal Regiment) Journal. Splendid appears in Splendid Adventures. Buddhist Monkey returns to star in more new episodes. W.A.R. (Weapon Animal Regiment) Journal Operation: Tiger Bomb: Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom infiltrate the tigers' headquarters. Deaths: *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *6 Tiger Soldiers *Tiger General Splendid Adventures Buddhist Monkey Trivia *There are only two episodes (both of which are internet shorts) that no character dies in, although their fates are incredibly painful. These two episodes are "Nuttin' But the Tooth" and "Out on a Limb". *All episode names in the Happy Tree Friends series are either puns of everyday phrases and/or a little bit of wordplay is involved with the name. *"Asbestos I Can Do", the Easter Egg episode, and "Intiminate Spotlight" are the only HTF episodes that do not have any pain, death, or destruction in them. *The phrase "Blast From the Past" has been used in countless other Television shows. *"From A to Zoo", "And the Kitchen Sink", "Ipso Fatso", "Doggone it", "Concrete Solution", "Sea What I Found" (Original version on iTunes as well), "Who's to Flame", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "As You Wish", "Snow Place to Go", and "Gems the Breaks" where edited into two parters for the iTunes Podcast versions. *"Keepin' it Reel" and "See What Develops", as well as "Sucker For Love, Pt.1", and "Concrete Solution", also "Better Off Bread" and "Blast From the Past", and including "Nuttin' Wrong With Candy" and "Wishy Washy" are the only episodes that have the same moral. External links Watch Happy Tree Friends episodes Watch TV series Happy Tree Friends Halloween Minisite Happy Tree Friends Holiday Minisite Category:Episodes